


Caught!

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Thunderheart
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm so embarrassed, “ Ray groaned.  
“Don't be,” Walter Crow Horse said mildly, reaching for his steak off the platter and glancing disdainfully at Ray's grilled salmon.  
“I'm really really embarrassed,” Ray had turned a bright red as he spooned grilled vegetables onto his plate.  
Walter thought his lover looked cute blushing, and it was in his nature to make Ray feel even more uncomfortable.  
“Well, you looked pretty hot, you know,” he commented. He was rewarded when Ray blushed even rosier. “What were you thinking about?”  
Ray chewed and swallowed. He tossed a piece of salmon to Jimmy, the three legged dog and Walter resisted saying something. Finally, still staring at the floor, Ray mumbled something.  
“What?” said Walter “I didn't catch that.”  
“I said you,” Ray answered viciously stabbing his fish. “I was thinking about you.”  
Walter couldn't resist. He laughed out loud. Ray just glared at him.  
“Well, “ said Walter, finally. “Maybe after dinner I can worm out of you what you were fantasizing about and we can make it a reality.  
Ray blushed again.


	2. Everyone has something to learn and everyone has something to teach

Betty Levoi Williamson, wife of Colonel Ron Williamson, hung up the phone and sighed. The call had been from her son, Raymond Levoi.   
Raymond had been sent to the Bear Creek Indian reservation on assignment. He had uncovered some inter-bureau corruption and had been a pariah in Washington because of it. As punishment, his superiors sent him back out to the reservation as the FBI Liaison to Bear Creek reservations. It was supposed to be punishment.   
That had been six months ago.   
Ray sounded happier and more grounded than he had in a long time. Betty smiled at how calm her son sounded and this she attributed to her son's lover, Walter Crow Horse. Betty knew what she had taken from her son-removing him from all Indian influence. She knew what she had taken and she would make the choice again.  
Betty had met John Levoi while working on the Rosewood reservation, which bordered the Bear Creek Reservation. Betty was studying native Indian textile production and had come onto the reservation trying to find out if anyone actually still made those crafts. The Indians were polite and reserved around her-the ones she actually wanted to talk to. John had helped her to find those she wanted to talk to-including his own mother. They were married two months later-Betty's little rebellion against her upper middle class parents. Betty hadn't known it then, but John was already a doomed man. His soul had been crushed by the Indian boarding school that made him hate himself, by the indifferent white father, by the utter hopelessness of life on the Rez.. ARM had not yet come to the people and John had learned to numb his despair with alcohol.   
Betty tried and tried, but she knew of no way to heal John's soul. She watched him take more and more crazy chances at work, drinking more and more and more. She had been working hard on her graduate thesis, but she put it away and got a job teaching to be able to support them as he missed more and more days. And then that day he had gone to work. A cable snapped-a freak accident and he was crushed.   
Betty's parents had urged her to make sure they had life insurance and it was a godsend now. It gave her the capital needed to go back to school and finish her degree. She had gotten a job as an adviser for the Smithsonian and had met the Colonel at a cocktail party she had gone to with a friend. Ray didn't look Indian- he was blond and fair. She could have kept in touch with John's mother, but she didn't. There was nothing she could say to her anyway. She always knew that it could come back and haunt her and now it had.   
She went in to talk to the Colonel.  
“Did you talk to Ray?”  
“Yes, he seems happy.”  
“Doing what, riding around the desert in a broken police car?”  
“I don't understand it. He could have protested this. He had grounds, but he just packed up and left. Dawes said that he's doing a really good job. He is now the FBI liaison for three reservations but there's no upward mobility. He'll never get anywhere doing that. How can he be happy?”  
“Ron, I took something from him when his father died. I took something and this is his chance to get it back. He needs to learn about his heritage and this is his way of getting teachers. Maybe that's more important to him than 'upward mobility'.”  
The Colonel sighed and Betty knew that he wouldn't let it go.  
“Maybe we should go and see him,” said the Colonel.   
Betty sighed. This would be interesting if Ray agreed.


End file.
